The present invention relates to a card manufacturing machine, a card vending machine, a card and a card-type plaything, and more particularly, it relates to a card manufacturing machine capable of manufacturing a card desired by a user and a card vending machine as well as a card and a card-type plaything having a wide variety of games.
1. Background Art
In general, a card-type plaything such as a pack of playing cards, karuta or tarot cards is formed by a number of cards of the same size, and game images of a made numerals, characters, a picture etc. necessary for a game and decorative images such as colors and patterns not directly related to the game and printed on each card. In order to provide such a card-type plaything to consumers at a low price, the manufacturer must mass-produce card-type playthings consisting of cards on which the same decorative images are printed.
The present invention aims at providing a card manufacturing machine capable of manufacturing a card responsive to the taste of a user, a card vending machine and a method, as well as a card and a card-type plaything having a wide variety of games.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, a card manufacturing machine for manufacturing a card such as a playing card, a karuta or a tarot card employed for a game is provided which comprises a photographing part for photographing an object, a print part for printing an image obtained by the photographing and a game image necessary for a game selected by a user on the card according to one aspect of the present invention.
Preferably, the card manufacturing machine further comprises a selection part for making the user select a desired image from a plurality of images, and a print part for printing the image obtained by the photographing and the selected image on the card.
Preferably, the print part prints the image obtained by the photographing on one surface of the card and prints the selected image on another surface of the card.
Preferably, the card includes a storage part for rewritably storing information, and the card manufacturing machine comprises a write part for writing information in the storage part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a card vending machine comprises the card manufacturing machine described in any of the above which vends a card manufactured in the card manufacturing machine upon payment of the price.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a card is manufactured by the card manufacturing machine described in any of the above.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card vending machine, which is a card vending machine vending a card such as a playing card, a karuta or a tarot card employed for a game, comprises a print part printing an image responsive to the taste of a user and a game image necessary for a game selected by the user on the card.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card is printed by the aforementioned card vending machine.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card such as a playing card, a karuta or a tarot card employed for a game is characterized in that a labyrinthine image is printed on its back.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card-type plaything consisting of a plurality of cards such as playing cards, karuta or tarot cards employed for a game includes a first card having a first labyrinthine image printed on its back and a second card having a second labyrinthine image different from the first labyrinthine image printed on its back.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card manufacturing method with a card manufacturing machine for manufacturing a card such as a playing card, a karuta or a tarot card employed for a game comprises a photographing step of photographing an object and a printing step of printing an image obtained by the photographing and a game image selected by a user on the card.
Preferably, the card manufacturing method further comprises a selection step of making the user select a desired image from a plurality of images, for printing the image obtained by the photographing and the selected image on the card in the printing step.
Preferably, the printing step prints the image obtained by photographing on one surface of the card.
Preferably, the card includes a storage part rewritably storing information, and the card manufacturing method comprises a writing step of writing information in the storage part.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card vending method includes the card manufacturing method described in any of the above which vends a card manufactured by the card manufacturing method upon payment of the price.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card is manufactured by the card manufacturing method described in any of the above.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card vending method, which is a card vending method of vending a card such as a playing card, a karuta or a tarot card employed for a game, comprises a printing step for printing an image responsive to the taste of a user and a game image selected by the user on the card.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a card is vended by the aforementioned card vending method.